Another Meeting Gone Wrong
by Ruby Daughter of Ares
Summary: As usual, world meetings never go as planned. PruAus, FrUk, Spamano, and a little LietPole. Slash, of course.


"SPAIN!" Romano shouted down the hallway. Moments later said Spaniard came sprinting down the hallway.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" He started shaking the younger nation's shoulders manically.

All of the countries bosses had decided to have a get together to try and improve relationships. Needless to say, it wasn't going well. Spain, Prussia (who really didn't have to come to this meeting), and France had all slipped out at the beginning when Germany started addressing the problems that the world was currently facing. Like they could stop global warming, it was all America's fault anyway.

"I'm perfectly fine, tomato bastard. But you need to get your ass back in this meeting! Along with wine bastard and potato bastard number two." Romano shook Spain off and grabbed his wrist. "We have to go back, our bosses will be angry. And I'm not even a country." He mumbled.

Spain allowed himself to be dragged through the wide doors and into the massive room. The other countries were too busy yelling amongst themselves to notice anyone enter the room. France and Prussia walked in a few moments later. With some yelling from Germany, all the nations took their seats.

"Pardon moi, but there are not enough seats for everyone." France pointed out. "We should have someone who isn't really a nation anymore stand so that _I_ can sit."

England huffed. "You're a sorry excuse for one. Just stand up, it's not that bad. And your dress won't get wrinkled."

"It is a cloak! And just because you don't have any sense of fashion does not mean the rest of us don't!" Francis grabbed the Englishman's shirt and lifted him straight out of his chair.

"Oh put me down," France didn't. "I didn't say anything bad about your fashion sense, frog. Just pointing out you are wearing a dress."

France pouted, but put England down. "So you do admit I have a fabulous sense of fashion?" He smirked.

England's face reddened. "Well it's not like I can say that you don't." He said it so quietly it was a surprise France could even hear him.

"Oh mon ami, you love me so!" France started rubbing his cheek against England's, in a way only he found affectionate.

Britain smiled lightly. "What are you, a cat?"

On the other side of the room, Prussia and Austria were arguing about pianos and emotions.

"Music is the only way to properly express emotions, without it, how do we know what people actually feel?" Austria reasoned, with a large frown. Prussia was an absolute idiot.

Prussia sighed. "I don't know, maybe, WORDS! You can talk and use facial expressions and stuff! The awesome me doesn't need stupid music to express myself!" Austria was such a prick.

"It makes it easier! Using the right key can mean you are depressed or happy! Maybe if you actually understood music, you would realize how stupid you are." Austria was done with dealing with the so called nation.

"Maybe if you would teach me and not just tell me how stupid I am!" Prussia gave up reason and just started shouting in his neighbors face. This guy really needed to stop being so stuck up and live a little.

"Fine!" What was Austria getting himself into.

Prussia cocked his head. "What?"

"I'll teach you how to play piano. So you can understand that it's the easiest way to express emotions." He stuck his head up proudly.

Prussia extended a hand. "And I can teach you how to have fun. And get that stick out of your ass."

Austria rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh, before reaching and shaking the outstretched hand. He knew that it was a horrible idea, but spending a little time with the Prussian wasn't that bad, right?

Romano was pissed off. Not like that was news to anyone. Spain was over talking to fratello and potato bastard number one. The older Italian was left to sit with a bunch of boring nations.

Sure, Poland was interesting, but not when he was asleep. Lithuania was trying to wake him up, in the nicest way possible.

"I don't think it's gonna work." Romano finally butted in, it was getting pretty annoying.

Liet jumped a bit, then gave a sweet smile. "I guess. What are you doing at our side of the table? You're always with your brother or Spain."

Roma shrugged. "They're all busy talking about stupid stuff. I don't wanna be with them anyway."

The Baltic state smiled, understanding that he was just jealous. "Of course."

For a while they both just sat, eavesdropping on some of the countries conversations. France and eyebrows weren't fighting, surprisingly. They were having a calm conversation, it looked like eyebrows was actually smiling! There must be something in the water, because Prussia and Austria were discussing something in quiet, and they both had small grins on their faces.

Italy was hanging off of Germany's arm, as he chatted with Spain. Spain's face was a mixture of confusion and a fake smile. What was going on? Spain, the happiest country on earth, having to fake a smile with the cheeriest nation? Romano got up and started to walk toward the group, and Lithuania smiled knowingly.

"What's going on?" Roma stood shoulder to shoulder with Spain.

The Spaniards smile instantly turned genuine. Italy started to wave his hand excitedly.

"We are all gonna have a big party at big brother Spain's house! It'll be fun, we haven't been there in forever!" Ah, source of the problem. Spain still was embarrassed of his financial situation.

Romano shook his head. "Let's have it somewhere else." He saw his brother's crestfallen face. "Why don't we host it? We can have a bunch of pasta and shit. Whatever you want."

Italy started jumping up and down. "You're right! If we are the hosts, it will be even better! Fratello, you're so smart!" He dived into the elder Italian.

"That's enough, now go and tell everyone about it." He turned his brother around and gave him a push. Germany nodded and followed his friend.

Spain turned to Romano. He engulfed him in a bear hug. Roma didn't wiggle or struggle, instead he sank into the warm embrace.

This meeting wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
